Cronicas de Amor e Confusão I: Cuimento eu Jamais
by Dama 9
Summary: Você conhece a Toca do Baco? Não, pois bem, preparese para conhecer o point mais frequentado por dourados e amazonas, conheça as histórias que somente que ta atrás do balcão pode contar. Uma série de oneshorts sobre varios casais.
1. Saudações

**S**audações caros mortais…

Sabem quem sou, não... Que pena. Mas permitam que eu me apresente.

Alguns me chamam de Dionísio, os mais festeiros e pervertidos de Baco, outros apenas de Deus do Vinho, sinceramente prefiro Dionísio da um charme a mais, entendem.

Tipo, Dionísio... Nome que causa impacto. Uh! Melhor mudarmos de assunto.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Isso é fácil, vocês já devem imaginar como é monótona a vida com os **"caras lá de cima"**. Nada de novo, uma eternidade cheia de **"nada pra fazer"**. Por isso acabo de me rebelar contra as Deusas do Destino e também quero a minha participação nessa saga que a Dama 9 esta escrevendo.

É, acho que agora vocês entenderam parte do esquema. Lembram-se **"A Saga de Uma Nova Vida"**, pois bem, vocês já conheceram varias perspectivas dessa saga.

Onde tudo começa em **Anjo de Gelo**, depois vem **O Toque de um Anjo** e **Ajuda Divina**, na seqüência **Troca Equivalente** e **Entre Mudanças e Desejos** e as atuais, **Tempestade de Verão, Ilyria** e **Ariel**. Bem esse é só o começo da saga.

A primeira foi como Kamus e Aishi ficaram juntos, depois veio Saga e Litus e atualmente alguns casais até meio complicados resolveram se formar creio que já estejam a par da situação.

Mas onde eu entro nisso, bem isso não é obvio, também quero a minha participação nessa historia. Não, não vou roubar os créditos da Dama 9 e reescrever Troca Equivalente comigo de protagonista. **(abaixando o tom de voz, quase sussurrando)**, mas Apolo não duvido nada, ele me assusta, vocês viram o que ele fez com o pobre do Hermes em Ariel **(com ar horrorizado)**.

Ah! Desculpem a minha falta de modos, eu aqui dando voltas e voltas no assunto e vocês ainda devem estar se perguntando o que eu tenho a ver com isso, mas é bem simples, fácil de entender.

Vocês conhecessem a **"Toca do Baco"**? Creio que sim, aquele pobre e desolado garoto de Áries esteve lá esses dias afogando as magoas e repressões do passado, sinceramente fiquei tocado.

Mas a Toca do Baco é o meu domínio, meu pequeno paraíso de prazeres e diversões entre os mortais, aonde todos vão para se divertirem e se possível encontrarem suas caras metades, já outros infelizmente não tem a mesma oportunidade, que diga-se de passagem foram muitos.

**A Toca é dividida em três ambientes:** pista de dança, restaurante e bar. Mui bem organizado por mim, por trás de um balcão posso lhes dizer que já vi muitas coisas, das quais por sinal nem em uma eternidade eu pensei presenciar.

Mas o importante é que a Toca esta justamente localizada na divisa da vila com o santuário. É, ponto estratégico sim. Esse lugar é freqüentado por cavaleiros, amazonas e às vezes aspirantes, o que nos rende varias histórias.

Pensando nisso resolvi dividir isso com vocês, é gostaram da idéia né. Isso mesmo, vou contar a vocês como foi o encontro de alguns casais aqui, noites inesquecíveis que ficaram marcadas isso lhes garanto.

Algumas renderam frutos, outras nem tanto, mas o que importa é o quão divertido é pra mim contar-lhes isso.

Por isso se preparem, porque agora é o Dionísio dominando a área em **"As Crônicas de Amor e Confusão",** são pequenas historias de no Maximo dois capítulos que contam como foram alguns encontros casuais ou armados entre alguns casais na **"Toca do Baco", **mas lembrem-se, todas as crônicas acontecem antes desses casais firmarem algum compromisso sério.

Sinceramente espero que gostem.

A primeira das crônicas é **"Ciumento eu, jamais"**.

Adivinhem quem é o primeiro casal.

Até a próxima...

Kisus

Já né...


	2. Ciumento eu jamais

_**Saudações caro visitante...**_

Vamos entre, não se acanhe. Não, melhor. Dê-me apenas um momento, vou escolher uma mesa especial.

Agora sim... Entre e fique a vontade, puxe uma cadeira e aprecie o melhor que a Toca do Baco pode lhe oferecer, se no fim quiser sair acompanhado, nós não nos responsabilizamos, porém tudo que rolar aqui dentro é de nossa humilde e inocente responsabilidade.

Como disse antes, as **Crônicas de Amor e Confusão** são algumas one-shorts sobre alguns casais que se encontraram aqui, por isso, permitam-me apresentar-lhes a casa.

A sua direita temos um modesto bar, onde normalmente ficam os solteiros e desesperados. À esquerda a pista de dança ao lado do restaurante onde normalmente os amigos e pessoas mais animadas ficam e por fim, seguindo em frente e subindo a escada em espiral, você estará no terraço, onde normalmente aqueles que apreciam um mistério e uma situação envolvente procuram abrigo.

Como é sua primeira vez aqui, aconselho a permanecer no restaurante e na pista, você descobrirá grandes coisas ali.

Antes de começarmos gostaria apenas de lhes avisar algo importante. Essa crônica relata como um dos mais lindos casais da "Saga de uma nova vida" se formou, para aqueles que desvendaram os mistérios da **Troca** **Equivalente**, espero que apreciem essa crônica, pois ela se passa entre o **capitulo** **8 e 9** dessa fic. Com cenas que, diga-se de passagem, vocês nunca veriam lá.

Agora sim podemos começar, aprecie sua estadia que no fim, eu volto pra lhe ver.

A todos os leitores desejo uma boa leitura!

* * *

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão.**

**Capitulo 1: Ciumento eu, jamais.**

**Parte I.**

**I - Uma folga nada comum.**

O sol entrava pela grande janela do quarto, fazendo-a despertar. Aishi abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade e a sonolência ainda presente, o treino do dia anterior fora realmente pesado, ainda sentia o corpo todo reclamar pelo esforço excessivo. Observou de esguelha o pequeno relógio ao lado do criado constatando que ainda eram seis e meia da manhã. Tinha que treinar; ela pensou torcendo o nariz ao lembrar-se de que teria de agüentar o mau humor do aquariano por mais um dia, já que sábado era folga, mas só o era, graças a Saori que resolvera interferir e contrariar o **'mestre'** dando folga nos finais de semana a todos os cavaleiros e por fim, lhe dando algumas horas de paz com isso.

Como tinha de treinar, resolveu levantar-se rápido senão acabaria ficando sem café. Arrumou-se, colocando novamente o uniforme de amazona e terminando de dar o laço da faixa preta que usava em volta da cintura e foi em direção a sala de jantar.

-Bom dia; ela falou entrando na sala de jantar do grande templo, já encontrando a mesa posta.

-Bom dia, Srta; uma das senhoras que trabalhavam lá a cumprimentou. –Ahn! Srta Aishi tem um recado para Srta; a Sra falou.

-Pra mim? –Aishi perguntou curiosa, tomando seu lugar a mesa.

-Isso mesmo, do mestre Kamus; ela lhe entregou um bilhete.

Aishi observou com desconfiança o papel, o ultimo dialogo que tivera com o **'mestre'** fora inteiro a base de monossílabos, o que será que estava acontecendo?

**-"_Tenho alguns assuntos pra resolver hoje, tire o dia de folga, recomeçamos na segunda_";** Aishi leu com atenção. –"Ele só pode estar brincando ou doente"; ela pensou incrédula, não era normal Kamus fazer isso, ela concluiu. –Ahn! Obrigada; Aishi respondeu para a Sra que parecia esperar uma resposta.

A Sra saiu, deixando Aishi terminar o café. A amazona parecia ainda descrente quanto à inocência daquele bilhete enviado pelo mestre, mas enfim, não era da sua conta, como ele fazia questão de ressaltar a cada nova briga. Aishi deu de ombros, levantando-se.

-"Uhn! Se eu to de folga, voltar a dormir é completamente impossível, acho que vou dar uma volta"; ela pensou, voltando para o quarto, trocar a roupa de treino por qualquer outra que encontrasse no guarda-roupa.

Desde que chegara ali, Saori resolvera que na primeira folga que ela tivesse fariam compras. Nossa, nem mesmo ela imaginava como a jovem deusa poderia ficar diante de uma vitrine, resultado guarda-roupas abarrotado de coisas que variavam entre vestidos, uniformes, sapatos e outros acessórios.

Aishi parou de frente ao local observando com atenção. O dia não demoraria a esquentar de mais, antes do meio dia já estaria a quase quarenta graus, precisava de algo leve. Encontrou bem ao fundo do armário um vestido azul claro que descia a um palmo abaixo dos joelhos com alças finas.

-"Esse vai servir"; ela pensou com um meio sorriso.

**II – Dia de Treinamento.**

Era exatamente seis da manhã quando todos os cavaleiros de ouro se reuniram no Coliseu para treinarem, esse era justamente o dia que ninguém iria usar a arena, por isso até mesmo Kamus dera folga a Aishi, a muito contra gosto, depois de ser ameaçado de ir parar em algum dos infernos de Virgem se não deixasse de ser irritante e mal humorado quando estivesse com a jovem.

-Vamos começar logo com isso; Mascara da Morte falou impaciente.

-Certo; todos concordaram.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Finalmente resolveu dar folga a Srta Aishi, Kamus? –Milo perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não me enche, sei o que estou fazendo; o aquariano falou enfezado, lembrando-se de como Afrodite e Shaka haviam lhe convencido a fazer isso, no melhor estilo chantagista que os dois encontraram, dizendo que falariam com Athena pra que deixasse o Escorpião treiná-la, pois seu mau humor poderia ser contagioso.

-Uhn! Se você diz; Milo falou com um sorriso malicioso. –Mas o que você acha, será que ela aceitaria se eu a chamasse para ir a Toca do Baco hoje à noite?

**-O QUE?** –Kamus praticamente berrou, enquanto investia com mais vigor sobre o adversário e literalmente **'rival'.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Ahn! É impressão a minha ou o Kamus esta tentando mesmo matar o Milo? – Mú perguntou para Aldebaran e Kanon que estavam a seu lado, observando a luta dos dois.

-Parece que sim; Aldebaran respondeu.

-O que será que o Milo aprontou de novo? –Kanon perguntou.

-Diria que ele apenas esta provocando o Kamus; Afrodite falou, parando de lutar com Shaka e aproximando-se dos amigos.

-Provocar? –Shura perguntou, confuso. Também se aproximando.

Agora todos os cavaleiros haviam parando de lutar e apenas observavam Milo tentar fugir quase que inutilmente das investidas de Kamus, que parecia louco de vontade de mata-lo.

-Kamus não aprende; Shaka falou balançando a cabeça.

-Tipo, do que exatamente estamos falando? –Aiolia perguntou.

-De mais um dos ataques de ciúmes do Kamus; Saga respondeu com naturalidade, deixando todos espantados, apesar de ter voltado às boas com o aquariano ele ainda não perdia uma oportunidade de provocá-lo quando o assunto era uma certa amazona de cabelos dourados.

-Nossa! Essa deve ter doido; Shura falou fechando os olhos, ao ver o aquariano fazer uma porção de lanças de gelo surgir do chão quase atingindo uma área sensível do cavaleiro.

-Ahn! Acho melhor separa-los; Mú falou preocupado, todos assentiram encaminhando-se para onde eles estavam.

**Segundos depois...**

-Seus irresponsáveis, estavam querendo se matar? – Afrodite berrou com os dois que pareceram se encolher diante do olhar envenenado do pisciano.

-Afinal, porque essa briga toda? –Mascara da Morte perguntou, mas arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o aquariano corar furiosamente.

-Previsível; Saga falou balançando a cabeça. –Vamos encerrar o treino por aqui, porque se depender desses dois, alguém acaba morrendo antes do almoço; o geminiano censurou.

-Concordo com Saga, vamos embora; Shaka falou, lançando um olhar reprovador aos dois cavaleiros.

-Isso é culpa sua; Kamus falou enfezado, ficando um pouco para trás dos outros.

-Minha, eu só perguntei se a Srta Aishi gostaria de sair comigo hoje à noite; ele falou com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

-**AHHHHHHHHHHH**; todos os cavaleiros pararam fora do Coliseu ao ouvirem um grito do Escorpião, vindo da arena. Só então eles notaram a falta de Kamus e Milo, mas isso não demorou muito, pois Kamus já saia do Coliseu com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou enfezado para os outros.

-Nada; todos responderam ao mesmo tempo, vendo ele se afastar e tomar o rumo dos templos.

-O Kamus assusta até a mim desse jeito; Aldebaran falou, enquanto os outros apenas assentiam.

**III – Jardim dos Deuses.**

Não levara nem quinze minutos para chegar ali, antes de sair do Tempo de Athena, Aishi não tinha destino certo, mas Saori lhe falara sobre o Jardim dos Deuses, um pequeno pedaço de Elíseos que ficava próximo ao vilarejo que fazia fronteira com o santuário, era um belo lugar, repleto de estatuas das antigas divindades e flores dos mais variados tipos. Curiosa para conhecer o lugar e aproveitando a repentina **'folga'**, Aishi resolvera ir lá.

Agora tinha certeza do quão belo era aquele jardim. Muitas e muitas flores formavam um belo e atraente tapete estendido pelo chão. Eram poucas árvores, mas davam um charme a mais.

Aishi caminhou por entre cada estatua do local, reconhecendo com um meio sorriso aqueles que por tanto tempo convivera. Apolo, Ares, Dionísio, Zeus... Afrodite; ela não pode reprimir um olhar triste ao deparar-se com a ultima estatua desviando o caminho em seguida.

Andou até uma das poucas árvores que tinham ali, não muito longe de onde a estatua de Eros estava, ela olhou com carinho as feições angelicais do Deus do Amor, podendo até visualizá-lo a sua frente. Os cabelos dourados caindo por sobre o ombro, os orbes dourados e o sorriso maroto de criança arteira; um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, tinha saudade dos irmãos, mas nem por isso voltaria para lá.

Antes de sair do santuário, havia tomado a liberdade de fazer uma visitinha à preciosa biblioteca do Grande Mestre e pegar algo para ocupar-se enquanto estivesse ali, aparentemente sem nada para fazer.

Acomodou-se em baixo da árvore, respirando fundo, deixando que a essência das flores penetrasse por cada fibra do seu ser, renovando-lhe as energias. Esticou os braços, num leve alongamento, sorriu ternamente. Voltando total atenção ao livro que tinha em mãos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Já passava das sete, isso tinha certeza. Como todos haviam resolvido terminar o treino mais cedo, por um motivo bem obvio por sinal, resolveu passar no Jardim dos Deuses ver como as coisas estavam, trazendo com sigo apenas algumas ferramentas que estava acostumado a usar em seu próprio jardim.

Fazia já algum tempo que Saori lhe pedira para manter em ordem o jardim, cuidando de vez em quando das flores e impedindo o crescimento de ervas daninhas. Claro que aceitara, era um dos seus passatempos preferidos, por isso não pensou duas vezes em aceitar.

Ao passar pelo pequeno arco que se formava com flores e trepadeiras na entrada do local, Afrodite serrou os orbes ao avistar ao longe uma jovem embaixo da árvore. Pelo cosmo já era capaz de identificar quem era. Aproximou-se com cautela, não querendo chamar atenção.

-Bom dia, Afrodite; Aishi falou, abandonando o olhar concentrado que tinha sobre o livro e voltando-se pra ele com um doce sorriso.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu intrigado, achando estranho o fato dela tê-lo reconhecido mesmo ocultando o cosmo, mas balançou a cabeça para afastar os possíveis pensamentos, sabia muito bem que Aishi era diferente da maioria das amazonas, mas não ficaria se preocupando com duvidas desnecessárias. –O que esta fazendo? –Afrodite perguntou curioso.

-Lendo; Aishi respondeu displicente, mostrando-lhe a capa do livro.

-O Conde de Monte Cristo; Afrodite leu em voz alta. –Literatura francesa, não sabia que gostava; ele comentou.

-Há muito tempo atrás "séculos" já havia lido esse livro, mas acabei por acha-lo na biblioteca e resolvi reler algumas partes; Aishi explicou. –Gosto muito de historias inteligentes e criativas como essa, apesar de não ser a favor de vinganças. Eu até concordo que uma retaliação de vez em quando é bom para manter o equilíbrio das coisas; ela falou empolgada com a leitura.

-Imagino que sim; Afrodite falou sorrindo. –Deveria conversar com Kamus sobre isso, ele adora esse livro; o pisciano comentou.

-Ah! Ele gosta; Aishi falou desanimada, abaixando os olhos para o livro, marcando a pagina antes de fechá-la.

-"Pelo visto as coisas não vão bem entre eles"; Afrodite pensou, mas logo concluiu, era facil saber qual o motivo daquilo tudo. –Quer conversar? –ele perguntou por fim, sentando-se ao lado da jovem.

-Adiantaria? –ela perguntou recostando-se melhor no tronco da árvore, acomodando-se melhor, semi-sentada sobre as próprias pernas, impedindo que a barra do vestido levantasse com o vento, enquanto os sapatos jaziam completamente esquecidos sobre a grama.

-Porque não tenta; ele incentivou.

-Sabe Afrodite, a única coisa que eu queria era conseguir entendê-lo, mas não dá; ela falou triste, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. –Kamus me detesta; a jovem declarou.

-Não, ele não detesta; Afrodite falou paciente. –Ele detesta a si mesmo por não saber o que sente; ele completou de forma enigmática.

-Como? –Aishi perguntou piscando confusa, voltando-se para o cavaleiro com ar curioso.

-Nada não, tava pensando alto; Afrodite se apressou em dizer. –Mas não esquenta com isso, ele não te detesta apenas não sabe lidar com situações que não foi treinado para isso, mas com o tempo melhora; ele esclareceu.

-Se você diz; ela deu de ombros, voltando seu olhar para algum ponto distante, onde podia vislumbrar os templos erguendo-se ao pé da montanha.

-Ahn! Aishi; ele chamou meio hesitante, depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-Uh! –ela falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Gostaria de jantar comigo na '**Toca do Baco**' hoje à noite? –ele perguntou de maneira casual, seria bom fazer com que a jovem, esquecesse um pouco que fosse toda aquela tristeza que ultimamente parecia nublar o brilho de seus olhos, porém que uns e outros não percebiam a fonte disso.

-Porque não, seria ótimo; ela falou sorrindo.

-Te pego ás oito, tudo bem pra você? –ele perguntou animado.

-Claro;

-Ta certo, vou dar uma olhada naquelas flores ali atrás, nos falamos depois; ele falou levantando-se. –Até;

-Até; ela respondeu, recomeçando a leitura.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O que dera em si para reagir daquela forma? – Kamus se perguntou, enquanto caminhava pelo santuário. Conhecia Milo o suficiente para saber que ele estava lhe provocando e que cairá direitinho nisso, mas era tão difícil controlar-se quando o assunto era **ela**.

Parecia ironia do destino que fosse parar justamente ali. Há anos não pisava naquele lugar.

Tudo a sua volta parecia em perfeita harmonia, olhou para todos os lados, inspirando profundamente, sentindo a essência das mais variadas espécies de flores invadir-lhe as narinas, lhe dando uma tenra sensação de paz.

Não muito longe de onde estava, obteve uma visão privilegiada de uma deidade adormecida em baixo de uma árvore. A barra do vestido azul esvoaçava levemente com o vento, os cabelos dourados caindo em fartas mexas pelos ombros. As delicadas mãos repousavam sobre um livro que jazia fechado no colo. O tempo parecia parado a sua volta, a única coisa que ouvia eram os sons do farfalhar das folhas de encontro ao vento, enquanto ela parecia alheia a tudo, dormindo como um anjo.

-Linda, não? – alguém perguntou atrás de si.

-É; Kamus respondeu inconscientemente, observando fascinado a jovem. Só então percebeu que não estava sozinho. –Afrodite; ele falou se dando conta do que havia falado, ao voltar-se para o lado e encontrar o pisciano lhe observando com um olhar divertido, fazendo-o corar furiosamente.

-Eu mesmo; o guardião de Peixes falou displicente. –O que faz por aqui, alem de observa-la? –ele falou inocentemente apontando para a jovem.

-Hei! Eu não...;

-Admita; Afrodite o cortou, com um olhar mortal. –Kamus. Kamus. Não sabe como deve ser difícil pra Aishi agüentar sua indiferença; ele falou com ar pensativo.

-Ela lhe disse algo? –ele perguntou engolindo em seco.

-Não foi preciso; Afrodite respondeu sério.

-Mas é preciso que seja assim; Kamus falou, voltando-se para o amigo com um olhar sério. –Somos muito diferentes.

-O problema Kamus não é a diferença e sim que você tem medo de confiar nas pessoas, tem medo de confiar em Aishi e acima de tudo, tem medo de confiar em seus próprios sentimentos por ela; Afrodite falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Não sei; ele falou confuso. –Eu apenas...; As palavras morreram em meio a um suspiro cansado.

-Porque não se arrisca um pouco, afinal nada se tem a perder; ele falou com um olhar enigmático. –E algumas coisas simplesmente não podem ser explicadas.

-Talvez; ele respondeu vagamente, voltando-se para a jovem que parecia ainda dormir.

-Vai lá; Afrodite falou o empurrando.

-Aonde? – o aquariano perguntou espantado.

-Você não pensa em deixa-la ali o dia todo não é? –Afrodite perguntou estreitando perigosamente os orbes azuis. –Depois da canseira que você deu nela ontem, muito me admira que Aishi tenha conseguido levantar da cama hoje; ele falou num tom de censura.

-E o que quer que eu faça? –ele perguntou, mas engolindo em seco ao ver o cavaleiro mira-lo seriamente.

-Não vou falar de novo; Afrodite falou perdendo a paciência. –E vê se vai direitinho pro santuário, acabo com você se aprontar alguma com ela no caminho;

-Hei! Ta me confundindo com o Milo, é? –Kamus falou ofendido.

-Está avisado; Afrodite falou, dando as costas para ele e voltando ao lugar que estava cuidando das flores.

Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo-o se afastar. Voltou-se novamente para a jovem, enfim, não faria mal algum; ele concluiu dando-se por vencido e caminhando até onde ela estava.

Apesar de inconsciente, sentia a presença de um cavaleiro de ouro por perto, mas isso não fora o suficiente para despertá-la daquele torpor em que se encontrava. Até sentar-se ali não imaginara o quão cansada poderia estar. O treino do dia anterior não fora nem um pouco leve, mas mesmo assim conseguira levantar pela manhã a tempo de treinar, ainda não conseguia entender aquela repentina folga, mas simplesmente limpou os pensamentos caindo rapidamente no sono.

Kamus parou em frente a jovem, puxando parcialmente as barras da calça, para que pudesse abaixar-se sem dificuldade. Retirou devagar o livro de baixo das mãos dela, ouviu um leve suspiro que fê-lo ponderar se não havia a acordado, mas ela ainda dormia, ele concluiu.

-"O Conde de Monte Cristo"; Kamus leu o titulo arqueando uma sobrancelha. –"Pensei que só eu gostasse de uma literatura decente por aqui"; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça em seguida, não era para isso que estava ali.

Voltou seu olhar para a jovem que ressonava baixinho, uma pequena mexa de fios dourados caia-lhe por sobre os olhos, fazendo com que instintivamente o cavaleiro levasse sua mão até a face da jovem, recolocando-a atrás da orelha. Recriminou-se mentalmente por não conseguir se afastar.

Sentia a face da jovem levemente aquecida pelos raios do sol. Tão delicada como a mais fina porcelana; ele concluiu. Balançou a cabeça, incomodado com o recente rumo que seus pensamentos tomaram.

Levantou-se novamente, parando ao lado da jovem, recolocou o livro sobre suas mãos e com vagar passou os braços pelas costas e por baixo das pernas dela, tendo assim o apoio necessário para suspende-la do chão.

Mal a suspendeu do chão engoliu em seco, ao senti-la aconchegar-se mais entre seus braços. Lembrou-se de quando a havia encontrado pela primeira vez.

**--Lembrança—**

_-Você não me representa perigo algum, e por mais que tentasse, morreria antes de me tocar;_

**--Fim da Lembrança—**

-"Como será que ela pretendia fazer isso?"; ele se perguntou intrigado, enquanto caminhava para fora do jardim com ela nos braços, rumo ao santuário.

**IV – Beijo Roubado.**

Kamus tivera a sorte de não encontrar com nenhum dos amigos pelo caminho, não estava nem um pouco disposto a ficar dando explicações desnecessárias sobre o que fazia ou deixava de fazer. Já estava passando pelo templo de Afrodite, quando encontrou Saori descendo as escadas.

-Kamus; Saori falou assustada ao ver Aishi com os orbes fechados nos braços do cavaleiro.

-Esta tudo bem Srta, Aishi está apenas dormindo; ele a acalmou.

-Entendo; Saori respondeu mais calma. –Vai levá-la até lá em cima? –ela perguntou, recebendo apenas um aceno afirmativo. –Então esta bem, agora tenho que ir, até mais; ela falou apressada, voltando a descer as escadas.

Kamus viu a jovem deusa sumir de suas vistas e balançou a cabeça, achando estranha aquela pressa, mas deu de ombros. Não era problema seu; ele concluiu.

O aquariano entrou no templo, encontrando uma das senhoras que ali trabalhava e que pode lhe informar aonde era o quarto da jovem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Nada muito sofisticado era um quarto simples com moveis antigos e bem dispostos, leves cortinas brancas esvoaçando com o vento que invadia o cômodo pela janela aberta.

Kamus caminhou com calma até a beira da cama, abaixou-se com vagar para depositar a jovem no leito, porém parou de repente sentindo o corpo todo ficar tenso quando uma das mãos da jovem segurou-se a ele pela camisa. Olhou novamente para a jovem que dormia e ressonava baixinho. Colocou-a sobre a cama, ajoelhando-se na beira em seguida, não se esquecendo de colocar o livro sobre o criado.

Sentiu um vento gelado passar pelo corpo todo, olhou para a jovem e teve a certeza de que ela também sentira aquele vento frio, mas porque? Com suavidade, tocou a mão dela sobre sua camisa, fazendo-a soltar aos poucos os dedos dali.

Mal o fez, viu-a encolher-se na cama estremecendo. Olhou para os pés da cama encontrando uma fina colcha e a cobrindo em seguida. Aishi remexeu-se novamente, dando um suspiro relaxado.

Kamus engoliu em seco, vendo a jovem com os lábios entreabertos, num convite atrevido a aproximação, respirou fundo tentando evitar qualquer pensamento pouco racional. Caminhou até a porta, porém parou ao ouvir um chamado.

-_Kamus_; o nome escapou dos lábios da jovem com tamanha naturalidade que fê-lo estremecer.

Kamus voltou-se em direção a cama com um olhar curioso, ao constatar que ela ainda dormia. Estaria sonhando, e como ele? –ele se perguntou, caminhando de volta até ela, abaixando-se até quase tocar o chão com os joelhos, para em seguida, debruçar-se sobre o colchão, apoiando a cabeça entre os dois braços. Observando atentamente a jovem.

-"Isso não é certo"; ele pensou recriminando-se mentalmente, olhou mais uma vez para a jovem que parecia enrolar-se mais na colcha. –"Ha coisas que nós simplesmente não podemos explicar"; ele pensou, enquanto os olhos vagavam pela face serena da jovem, inconscientemente elevando sua mão até lá.

Deixou que os dedos corressem livremente, como se gravassem os mínimos detalhes. Ouviu um leve suspiro e viu-a remexer-se na cama, recolheu a mão, temendo que ela acordasse, levantando-se em seguida, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Fazendo-o recriminar-se mentalmente por estar pegando tão pesado com ela desde que começaram; lançou um olhar demorando a jovem adormecida.

À vontade de tocá-la sobrepujava a razão que tentava manter-se presente ao lhe gritar que aquilo não era certo. Abaixou-se com vagar, um leve roçar de lábios... Tão convidativos; ele concluiu, antes de permitir que um leve rastro de umidade se alojasse nos lábios da jovem fornecidos pelos seus de maneira tão gentil. Afastou-se em seguida o mais rápido que conseguiu, deixando o quarto sem ao menos voltar-se para trás. Imerso em pensamentos contraditórios e incompreensíveis até mesmo pra si.

**V – Preparativos.**

Por um longo momento sentiu frio, mas por mais ínfimo que fosse, uma onda de calor lhe assolou, era incrível a variação de temperatura. Aos poucos Aishi foi abrindo os olhos, notando que não estava mais no Jardim dos Deuses e sim em seu quarto no Templo de Athena.

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, o sono que cairá fora realmente reparador. Sentia-se incrivelmente bem, resolveu por fim levantar, logo teria de arrumar-se para sair e não gostaria nem um pouco de deixar Afrodite esperando, antes de sair do quarto, parou por um segundo. Voltando-se com um olhar curioso para o quarto como se procurasse por algo.

-"Estranho, tive a impressão de sentir cheiro de hortelã"; ela pensou, apenas balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, tomando seu caminho.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Saori estava sentada na biblioteca, quando Aishi entrou com o livro nas mãos para devolver.

-Nossa, pensei que fosse dormir o dia todo; a deusa brincou, vendo que a jovem ainda demonstrava cansaço.

-Nem eu pensei que estivesse tão cansada; Aishi respondeu, colocando o livro de volta na prateleira que o havia pegado. –E ainda fico dando trabalho para o Afrodite de me trazer até aqui; ela comentou.

-Mas não foi o Afrodite que te trouxe; Saori falou visivelmente confusa.

-Não? –Aishi perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não, foi o Kamus; a jovem deusa respondeu displicente.

-Ahn! Você esta querendo me dizer que foi o Kamus que me trouxe até aqui? –ela perguntou meio descrente.

-Isso mesmo, encontrei com vocês na escada de Peixes; Saori respondeu enquanto remexia em alguns papeis sobre a mesa.

Inconscientemente a jovem levou uma das mãos aos lábios, lembrando-se da impressão que tivera de sentir o cheiro forte e ao mesmo tempo refrescante de hortelã antes de sair do quarto e só conhecia uma pessoa que tinha esse cheiro.

-Você está bem? –Saori perguntou, vendo a jovem encostar-se nas prateleiras com o olhar vago.

-Uhn! – Aishi murmurou voltando-se pra Deusa que a olhava curiosamente.

-Você, ficou quieta de repente, aconteceu alguma coisa? – a Deusa perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não, não aconteceu nada; ela respondeu vagamente. –Nossa, já são quase sete horas, dormi praticamente o dia todo; ela falou desanimada, desviando rapidamente o assunto.

-Realmente; Saori falou, largando os papeis em cima da mesa e recostando-se na cadeira.

-Bom, tenho que ir me arrumar ainda; Aishi falou caminhando até a porta.

-Vai aonde? –Saori perguntou curiosa.

-Afrodite me convidou pra jantar na Toca do Baco hoje, se não me engano ele disse que me pegava as oito; Aishi respondeu.

-O Afrodite? –Saori perguntou descrente.

-É, porque? –a jovem perguntou, estranhando o ar descrente da deusa.

-Nada, não; Saori respondeu rapidamente, balançando a cabeça de maneira imperceptível. –Bom jantar para vocês; ela falou com um meio sorriso.

-Obrigada;

**IV – Noite Sem fim.**

Os orbes azuis fitavam severamente o espelho, procurando o mínimo de erro que fosse possível avistar. Deu de ombros, suspirando aliviado, tudo estava perfeito; Afrodite concluiu, antes de vestir o sobretudo que tinha nas mãos, apesar dos dias gregos serem quentes, já estavam no outono isso quer dizer, as noites por vezes poderiam ser frias, e o que ele menos queria era um resfriado.

Havia conversado com Shaka no dia anterior, ambos andavam realmente preocupados com a situação que o casal se encontrava, por isso mesmo ele resolvera tirar Aishi por pouco tempo que fosse do santuário. Espairecer não faria mal a ninguém e até mesmo Shaka concordava com isso.

Saiu as pressas do templo, faltavam alguns minutos para as oito e as estrelas já despontavam no límpido céu anil. Subiu com calma os últimos degraus, era incrível a diferença que algumas peças de roupa não causavam em alguém, os longos cabelos azuis jaziam penteados, porém o ar rebelde não lhes abandonava, sendo que os últimos fios formavam leves ondulações ao caírem pelas costas aumentando o volume. As roupas todas pretas, davam um ar mais enigmático ao cavaleiro, dificilmente ele seria reconhecido.

Afrodite parou com o pé suspenso no ultimo degrau, com um olhar meio aparvalhado para a jovem que saia do templo segurando nervosamente entre as mãos um sobretudo aparentemente um pouco mais curto que o seu.

-Aishi; ele chamou, caminhando até a jovem, era nessas horas que era obrigado a concordar com o pervertido do Escorpião, a beleza da jovem era singular, única. Que por mais que procurasse comparar com a de outra pessoa era impossível conseguir igualar uma parcela ínfima.

Aishi parou em frente ao cavaleiro sorrindo docemente. Os longos cabelos dourados caiam numa cascata cacheada pelas costas, diferente de como andavam normalmente, lisos. As delicadas alças do vestido transpassavam levemente as costas desnudas, já que o vestido cobria-lhe ate a lateral do corpo bem ao estilo de frente única, a saia descia até dois palmos abaixo dos joelhos e o tecido de seda esverdeado esvoaçando, dando um 'Q' a mais para aquela produção. Os lábios levemente rubros em contraste com a inebriante essência de rosas emanadas pelas madeixas. Incrível a mudança.

-Boa noite; Aishi falou por fim.

-Melhor agora; ele falou sorrindo galante ao estender-lhe o braço. –Me daria a honra?

-Mas é claro, gentil cavaleiro; ela falou sorrindo.

-Me permite um atrevimento, Srta? –Afrodite perguntou com um meio sorriso, recebendo um aceno afirmativo dela. –Para você; ele completou, fazendo surgir entre os dedos uma rosa vermelha, entregando-a em seguida para a jovem.

-Obrigada, é linda; Aishi falou, aceitando o pequeno agrado.

-Não tanto quanto você; ele respondeu, fazendo Aishi engolir em seco, não conhecia esse lado do cavaleiro e a julgar por uns e outros que conhecia, tinha até medo de descobrir o que mais desconhecia sobre ele.

-Obrigada; ela falou ruborizando. –Mas e você, mais lindo que a própria Afrodite; a amazona falou, de certa forma não estava errada, muito menos mentindo.

-Imagina, não é pra tanto; ele respondeu rindo. –Agora vamos indo, fiz reservas para nós num lugar que você vai gostar; ele falou misterioso.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Meus caros amigos, mil perdões por ter permitido que o vinho acabasse justamente agora.**

**Longe de eu querer embebedá-los, porém existem alguns prazeres que por mais que o tempo passe são indispensáveis.**

**E então, como prometi estou aqui para saber o que acharam do capitulo e de tudo o mais.**

**Vocês sabem porque Aishi estava lendo o Conde de Monte Cristo? Não, que pena, particularmente eu acho uma obra excelente do Alexandre Dumas, que retrata um período interessante da França, a época em que Napoleão estava exilado em uma ilha, pobrezinho. **

**Mas caso alguém infelizmente não tenha tido a oportunidade de conhecer essa obra lhes adianto uma coisa. Ela é incrível, rica em detalhes, a época que se passa é maravilhosa e cá pra nós a historia toda é perfeita e criativa. Edmond o protagonista é um jovem sem instrução alguma que inocente, cai nas mãos perversas de um falso amigo inescrupuloso, porém majestosamente da à volta por cima, o resto só lendo pra saber.**

**Enfim, me perdoem se estou dando voltas de mais, mas não podia deixar de falar sobre isso. **

**Agora olha só, o Afrodite me surpreendendo e creio que a vocês também e o Kamus, realmente quando a Dama 9 me contou que eu poderia contar essas crônicas sem esquecer qualquer detalhe eu jurava que ela estava brincando, mas quando recebi o roteiro final sobre a fic, fiquei espantando, pois alguns detalhes até mesmo eu desconhecia. Mas, nossa, olha eu aqui esquecendo o vinho de novo.**

**Bom, vamos fazer uma pequena pausa enquanto o vinho não chega e logo continuamos.**

**Até mais... **


	3. Ciumento eu jamais parte II

**Finalmente, aqui esta o vinho.**

**Perdoe a minha demora, vocês devem saber que administrar um lugar como a Toca do Baco às vezes pode ser meio cansativo, ainda mais quando algum sátiro aparece vez ou outra e assalta os tonéis de vinho. **

**Enfim, vamos esquecer esse pequeno problema, que graças a Zeus já foi resolvido.**

**Espero que aprecie sua estadia aqui e como disse antes, no final eu volto.**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão.**

**Capitulo 1 parte 2: **

**Ciumento eu, jamais.**

**I – Uma Noite Sem Fim.**

**Em Aquário...**

-"Como eu deixei aquele Escorpião pervertido me convencer a isso?"; Kamus se perguntou, enquanto pela ultima vez arrumava a gola da camisa preta que acabara de vestir.

-**KAMUS**; Milo gritou na entrada do templo.

-**ENTRE**; o aquariano respondeu, pegando a jaqueta preta em cima da cama e já indo encontrar o cavaleiro na sala.

-Nossa, ainda bem que eu não apostei com os caras que você iria arrumar alguma desculpa para não ir; o Escorpião falou debochado.

-Você me convenceu a ir, então não me enche; Kamus rebateu, tomando o rumo da saída. –Agora anda logo.

-Ih! Que mau humor, não vai ficar com ninguém desse jeito; Milo provocou. –Ou o alguém que você quer não vai estar lá; ele alfinetou, ao mesmo tempo que corria de uma lufada de gelo que passou relativamente bem perto de seu ponto mais sensível.

-É melhor não abusar da sorte Escorpião; Kamus respondeu com os orbes semi-serrados.

-Tudo bem, finge que não ta mais aqui quem falou; ele respondeu suando frio, não era nada saudável provocar Kamus com esse humor, só ainda não entendia o que o deixara tão perturbado.

Por volta das duas da tarde fora até o Templo de Aquário falar com ele, e o encontrara andando que nem uma barata tonta no meio da sala, vez ou outra resmungando alguma coisa, parecia irritado com algo. Quando perguntara se ele gostaria de ir com ele, Kanon e Saga até a **'Toca do Baco'** ele apenas respondeu que sim, deixando-o espantado.

Achou que ele fosse se dar conta do que falara e arrumar uma desculpa qualquer para não ir no ultimo minuto, mas pelo visto estava errado.

-Vamos então; Milo falou tomando a frente. –"Eu ainda descubro o que deixou ele assim, nem que pra isso tenha que dar um porre no Kamus para fazê-lo falar"; ele pensou com um sorriso malicioso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Logo que entraram na Toca do Baco, muitos olhares foram direcionados a eles, tanto femininos quanto masculinos. Aishi olhou para Afrodite que apenas deu de ombros lhe dizendo para que não se preocupasse.

O metri responsavel pela noite apareceu lhes indicado à mesa referente a reserva que o cavaleiro fizera, ela não era muito longe da pista de dança, mas ficava de frente para um dec que lhes dava uma vista ampla da pista à esquerda, pois à direita eles tinham uma visão perfeita das montanhas que fechavam a vila e protegiam o santuário da visão de curiosos. Um ambiente calmo e extremamente convidativo.

-Me permita; ele falou tomando a frente do metri e puxando a cadeira para a jovem.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu sentando-se, tomando o devido cuidado de deixar a rosa sobre a mesa.

-Desejam fazer o pedido? – o metri perguntou voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Sim, por favor; Afrodite falou, enquanto ele e Aishi recebiam o cardápio. –Uhn! Interessante; ele murmurou observando cada uma das folhas.

Aishi olhou para o cardápio durante alguns segundos, fechando-o em seguida para colocar sobre a mesa. Voltou seu olhar para o cavaleiro que lhe observava com atenção. O dia estava realmente estranho e a noite não era diferente; Aishi concluiu intimamente.

-Me surpreenda; Aishi falou em resposta ao olhar do cavaleiro.

-Prometo que não vai se arrepender; ele falou com um meio sorriso. –Por favor, duas porções dessa e uma garrafa desse de acompanhante; ele explicou, mostrando as referencias ao metri.

-Sim Sr, só um momento; o metri disse numa leve reverência retirando-se em seguida.

Aishi deixou que seus olhos corressem por todo o local, era realmente um lugar muito bonito, a decoração do restaurante era exótica, cada milímetro da parede era ornado com coisas referentes a diversas culturas, porÉm nada muito carregado, era suave e aconchegante, dificilmente se sentiria cansada de olhar para as paredes repletas de quadros que retratavam desde história grega a renascença italiana.

-Gostou? –Afrodite perguntou quebrando o silencio.

-Sim, é um lugar muito agradável; a amazona falou, voltando-se pra ele e sorrindo. –Não sabia que existia um lugar assim tão próximo ao santuário;

-Faz muito tempo que esse lugar abriu, mas foram raras às vezes que vim aqui; Afrodite falou. –Mas nada como uma boa companhia pra nos dar um motivo a mais pra sair de casa, não é? –ele perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo.

-É; ela respondeu desviando o olhar, corada.

-Aishi; ele chamou, vendo que a jovem ficara tensa diante de alguns olhares lançados a eles. Já era de se esperar tal hostilidade por parte de algumas pessoas, desde que entrara no santuário já percebera os comentários de algumas amazonas sobre os cavaleiros de ouro, e ouvira outros bem mais hostis quando a jovem a sua frente tornara-se a aprendiz de Aquário, um dos motivos que fizera Kamus optar por treinar Aishi apenas em seu templo e evitar ao Maximo o contato da jovem com outras amazonas na arena.

Sabia muito bem que existiam varias amazonas que andavam fazendo represália com os novatos, por isso concordara com o aquariano quanto a isso.

-Uh; ela murmurou olhando para o cavaleiro, estava começando a ficar difícil manter a paciência diante dos olhares envenenados direcionados a ela, que por sinal não fazia idéia do porque.

-Acho que não havia lhe perguntando isso ainda, mas antes de vir ao santuário você morava aonde? –ele perguntou da forma mais casual que encontrou.

-"E agora?"; ela pensou. –"Não consigo mentir pro Afrodite, mas o que eu vou falar?"; ela se perguntou fazendo uma pausa.

-Uhn! Se não quiser não precisa responder; ele falou prontamente, imaginando que tal assunto incomodasse a amazona.

-Não, imagina; ela respondeu sorrindo, o que pareceu deixá-lo aliviado. –Durante boa parte da infância eu vivi em Chipre com minha mãe e irmãos; ela respondeu, de tudo, isso não era mentira, já que ela só estava omitindo a parte em que a mãe era a deusa do Amor e que seus irmãos se chamavam Eros e Anteros.

-Chipre? Tão perto do santuário e é a sua primeira vez por aqui; ele comentou. –E depois? –Afrodite perguntou curioso, por mais inocente que aquela conversa parecesse, ele parecia bem disposto em saber o Maximo que podia sobre a jovem, nem que fosse através de um pequeno deslize.

-Depois fui viver um tempo na Sicília com meu pai, a partir daí, diga-se de passagem, andei viajando pelo mundo, até parar aqui; ela respondeu, gesticulando displicente.

-Então você já viveu na Itália; ele murmurou interessado. –O Guilherme é de lá também; ele comentou.

-Guilherme? –Aishi perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso, Mascara da Morte; Afrodite respondeu abafando o riso. –Mas não conte a ele que te falei o nome verdadeiro, não estou muito disposto a visitar a Encosta de Yumotsu através do golpe dele; Afrodite completou rindo.

-Sinceramente ele não tem cara de Guilherme; Aishi falou rindo. –Soa até estranho.

-Ele pode não combinar aparentemente com o nome, mas com o significado bem mais do que se possa imaginar; Afrodite falou enigmaticamente.

-Interessante; Aishi murmurou.

-Com licença, aqui está o pedido; o metri apareceu, interrompendo a possível próxima pergunta do cavaleiro o que deixou a amazona deveras aliviada. Sabia que Afrodite não era que nem os outros cavaleiros, ele enxergava algumas coisas que os outros simplesmente ignoravam, por isso não poderia colocar tudo a perder com um deslize.

O jantar transcorreu com grande descontração, ambos falavam de tudo um pouco sem a menor restrição, Aishi já chegava a pensar que era até um pecado o cavaleiro ter o nome de Afrodite, mas concordava que ele tinha a singularidade que a mãe não tinha, não era individualista e preocupava-se com os outros, pelo menos é o que demonstrara desde que ela chegara ali. Sempre atencioso e preocupado, tão diferente de como Kamus agia; ela pensou com certa tristeza, porém balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, não iria ficar se preocupando com isso, não agora.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Os quatro cavaleiros entraram no local sob os suspiros e olhares extasiados de muitas garotas, Kamus rolou os olhos, era sempre a mesma coisa. Já Milo sorria que nem uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo. Saga era o mais impassível, porém vez ou outra por onde passavam demonstrava algum interesse em alguém, mas nada que o fizesse parar. Já Kanon estava numa reação semelhante à de Milo, distribuindo sorrisos descaradamente para todos os lados.

-Vamos para o bar; Milo falou indicando pra todos o local, que apenas assentiram, encaminhando-se pra lá.

-Mas que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? –Kanon falou arqueando a sobrancelha, ao ver a quantidade de garotos provavelmente do santuário com caras desoladas enchendo a cara. Distribuídos entre as mesas e o balcão.

-Eu é que sei, nossa parece que passou um furacão aqui; Milo comentou, seguindo para o balcão. –E ai Dionísio; ele falou cumprimentando o dono do bar que parecia supervisionar o local.

-Como vai cavaleiro? –o homem de aparentemente trinta anos, com cabelos vermelhos lisos que caiam lhe até os ombros e os orbes azuis que tinham um brilho intenso o cumprimentou.

Ninguém diria que justamente ele fosse realmente o verdadeiro Dionísio, mas ali, para todos os freqüentadores da Toca, ele era apenas Dionísio, um empresário normal, vestindo apenas uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca para fora da calça com os primeiros botões abertos, o jeito de menino maroto enganava facilmente os séculos de idade daquele homem singular.

-Bem, mas que é que ta rolando aqui? –Milo perguntou, vendo o quão parado estava o lugar, que normalmente era sempre agitado.

-É o que eu gostaria de saber; Dionísio falou curioso. Cumprimentando os outros cavaleiros que apenas acenaram.

-Puts cara, tanto cavaleiro; um aspirante falou passando por eles. Os cavaleiros arquearam uma sobrancelha, quando voltaram-se para um lado mais afastado do bar, onde alguns garotos conversavam sem se darem pela presença deles.

-Se fosse o Kamus é compreensível, mas **ele**; um garoto de cabelos negros falou com certa revolta.

Dionísio lançou um olhar curioso ao aquariano que deu de ombros sem saber sobre o que os garotos falavam, o deus disfarçado apenas deu a volta no balcão, seguindo com os outros até a mesa que os garotos estavam, procurando não chamar a atenção.

-Nem fale, ele ainda é o mestre se rolar algo digamos que não pega nada, ainda mais porque ninguém é de ferro, mas tinha que ser justo **ele;** outro falou.

-De quem eles estão falando? –Kanon perguntou para o irmão.

-Do Kamus, mas o que exatamente não faço idéia; Saga respondeu.

-Caramba, aposto minha armadura que mais da metade dos cavaleiros desse santuário trocava a armadura se conseguisse sair com ela, mas justo o Afrodite; um terceiro falou exaltado.

Kamus serrou os punhos, agora sabia exatamente de quem eles estavam falando e sentiu o sangue ferver, fazendo uma indiscreta veinha saltar na testa.

-Vocês estão falando exatamente de quem? –Kamus perguntou impaciente, metendo-se na conversa.

-Kamus; os cavaleiros falaram assustados, levantando-se das cadeiras.

-Vamos, digam logo o que tem o Afrodite? –Saga falou com um olhar de gelar o inferno.

-Acho melhor vocês tirarem suas próprias conclusões; um dos garotos falou apontando na direção da pista de dança.

-Uh! Do que eles estão falando? –Milo perguntou confuso.

-Oras, vamos ver logo; Dionísio falou impaciente, tomando a frente de todos e seguindo para a pista.

Todos pararam em frente à entrada da pista literalmente de boca aberta ao ver quem era o casal que dançava animadamente na pista de dança. Kamus olhava aquilo sem conseguir colocar em ordem os próprios pensamentos, Milo e Kanon estavam literalmente chocados e Saga, simplesmente limitava-se a fulminar o pisciano com o olhar a distancia.

-Não acredito; Kanon falou.

-Aquela matéria prima de sushi passou a perna em mim; Milo falou incrédulo apontando para Aishi e Afrodite que pareciam ignorar os olhares fuzilantes de amazonas e cavaleiros a sua volta e dançavam como se não houvesse mais ninguém a sua volta.

-Ahn! Não entendo porque todos estão assim; Dionísio falou displicente, mas olhou mais criticamente para a jovem arregalando os olhos em seguida. –"Finalmente ela apareceu, fico feliz que ela esteja se divertindo, pelo menos enquanto as coisas ainda não pegaram fogo"; ele pensou, reconhecendo Harmonia, porem procurando não demonstrar que já a conhecia, sabia que provavelmente Athena estava envolvida nisso e não pretendia atrapalhar nada.

-Creio que você não sabe as implicações disso; Kanon começou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Vocês estão fazendo tempestade em um copo de água; ele falou casualmente. –Bom, tenham uma boa noite garotos, vou voltar ao trabalho; ele falou saindo rapidamente dali, Aishi poderia reconhecê-lo e não saber como agir naquela situação.

-Kamus o que você acha? –Milo perguntou voltando-se pro aquariano, mas engoliu em seco por não vê-lo a seu lado. –Por Zeus, agora sim vai acontecer uma tragédia; ele completou, não imaginava que exatamente aquilo fosse acontecer, mas não negava uma pontinha de inveja do pisciano por conseguir o que ele não conseguiu, sair com a aprendiz de Aquário.

-Aonde ele foi? –Kanon perguntou vendo-o se afastar.

-Bem, melhor nos ocuparmos com outras coisas a noite vai ser longa; Saga falou, enquanto o irmão apenas assentiu o acompanhando.

Milo ainda ficou observando o amigo tentar desviar de um ou outro até chegar até eles, quando coincidentemente uma garota passou ao lado dele.

-Ahn! Há quanto tempo Isis? -ele chamou a jovem de madeixas verdes e orbes amendoados.

-Milo, você por aqui; ela falou com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

-Isis minha deusa, preciso de um pequeno favor seu é uma questão de vida ou morte; ele falou passando um dos braços pelos ombros da jovem e sussurrando-lhe algo no ouvido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Nossa! Nunca me diverti tanto; Aishi falou sorrindo, desde que o cavaleiro lhe chamara para dançar ficara animada, fazia muito tempo que não fazia isso e era incrível como Afrodite tinha a habilidade de deixa-la à vontade, único momento em que ela não precisava fingir ser alguém que não era, apenas para proteger os outros de si mesma.

-Fico feliz que esteja gostando, não gosto de te ver triste daquele jeito; ele falou de repente.

-Afrodite eu...; Aishi começou, mas o cavaleiro a interrompeu.

-Aishi querida, me desculpe, mas você me daria licença por alguns minutos? –Afrodite perguntou, vendo discretamente por cima do ombro da jovem a aproximação de um aquariano nada contente.

-Claro, vou voltar pra mesa e lhe espero lá; ela falou, quando eles pararam de dançar.

-Não é necessário, me espere aqui vai ser rápido; ele falou com um sorriso sem graça, saindo praticamente correndo da pista. –"Espero que o Kamus não surte se não vai colocar tudo a perder"; Afrodite pensou enquanto se afastava.

-Que estranho; Aishi murmurou, mas sentiu um arrepio cruzar a espinha quando uma mão gelada pousou sobre seu ombro desprovido do sobretudo.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –o aquariano perguntou a queima roupa, assim que a jovem voltou-se pra ele.

-Kamus? –Aishi falou arqueando uma sobrancelha. –"Quem ele pensa que é pra me perguntar isso?"; ela pensou irritando-se com ele, Kamus tinha a habilidade de ignora-la, agora queria satisfações, ah, mas não teria esse gostinho; Aishi pensou determinada.

-E então? –ele perguntou com uma veinha saltando na testa. Olhando vez ou outra por cima do ombro da jovem procurando por Afrodite que por sinal desaparecera convenientemente.

-Então o que? –ela perguntou dando as costas pra ele e saindo da pista.

-Aishi; ele chamou impaciente a seguindo.

-O que quer Kamus? –ela perguntou irritada, porem ao voltar-se para o cavaleiro não pode evitar que um brilho triste se manifestasse através de seus olhos. –O que quer? –ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Eu...; Kamus começou, engolindo em seco, o que iria falar? Que estava morrendo de vontade de fazer peixe grelhado e usar o pisciano na receita, mas que nunca daria o braço a torcer de que estava com ciúmes. –O que esta fazendo aqui com Afrodite? –ele falou de maneira impertinente.

-O que eu estou fazendo **aqui** com o Afrodite? –Aishi repetiu a pergunta. –Vamos ver, como é mesmo que você diz? –ela perguntou fazendo ar pensativo. –Ah! Sim, claro é isso; ela concluiu abrindo um sorriso que passaria muito bem por debochado. –Isso não lhe diz respeito; ela completou seca.

-O que? –o aquariano quase gritou, devido ao volume da musica mais ninguém alem de Aishi notou a reação dele.

-Isso que ouviu, agora se me da licença; ela falou dando as costas pra ele, mas o mesmo segurou-lhe pelo pulso.

A jovem voltou-se pra trás sem notar o quão perto ele estava, acabando por fim chocar-se contra ele. Novamente aquela essência de hortelã lhe embriagando e minando-lhe o autocontrole, sentiu um tremor involuntário, ao erguer os orbes e encontrar os do cavaleiro fitando-lhe com um brilho diferente no olhar, não sabia como descrever aquilo.

Kamus abaixou os olhos na direção da jovem, ainda a segurando pelo pulso, sentia o inebriante cheiro de rosas invadir-lhe as narinas impedindo que qualquer pensamento muito racional se formasse, aproximou-se mais vendo a jovem ruborizar. Somente agora percebera o quanto ela estava diferente, porque não dizer, divinamente bela; ele concluiu em pensamentos. Lembrando-se do beijo roubado naquela manhã, fazendo-o recuar por alguns instantes.

-Aishi; o nome saiu quase num sussurro dos lábios do cavaleiro, sentiu um leve estremecimento por parte da jovem e o próprio coração aceler.

-**KAMUS** **QUERIDO**, finalmente te vejo por aqui e olha que faz tempo que lhe chamo pra vir aqui comigo; uma amazona sabe-se lá de onde surgiu, mas que apareceu ao lado do cavaleiro, quebrando o contato visual entre os dois e agarrando-se a Kamus por um dos braços.

-Ahn! –ele murmurou confuso, nem conhecia a garota.

-Bem, com licença; Aishi falou com um sorriso forçado, puxando o braço e dando as costas pra os dois.

-Aishi espera; ele tentou ir atrás dela, mas a garota ainda o segurava.

-Esquece ela querido, Milo me disse que você estava precisando se divertir, então vamos; a garota falou com um sorriso insinuante.

-Milo? –Kamus perguntou com uma voz que gelaria o inferno.

-Isso, agora vamos logo; ela falou tentando puxar o cavaleiro que nem se mexera.

-Hei garota! Não tem nada de melhor pra fazer do que ficar me irritando, da um tempo. Se quer se divertir procure o Milo, ele sim esta acostumado a sair com tipos como você; o aquariano falou irritado.

-Seu grosso; ela reclamou, soltando-se dele e sumindo no meio da multidão.

-Eu mereço, mas aquele Escorpião ainda me paga; Kamus falou cerrando os punhos nervosamente voltou-se para todos os lados, mas não encontrou a amazona em lugar algum. –E agora? –ele se perguntou com um suspiro desanimado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Onde estaria o Afrodite? –Aishi se perguntou, andando por quase todo o lugar e não encontrando o cavaleiro, agora a única coisa que ela queria era ir embora dali. Só podia ser falta de sorte, quando as coisas estavam saindo tão bem, sempre acontece alguma coisa pra provar que existe sempre algo pior; ela concluiu com um sorriso triste. Chegando ao pequeno terraço do lugar e encostando-se em um alpendre. Tendo a sua frente apenas as montanhas que se erguiam na noite escura.

O céu agora jazia completamente repleto de estrelas, belos e magníficos pontos luminosos que brilhavam a milhões de distancia da terra; ela pensou com um olhar fascinado pra o céu, que não notou a aproximação de alguém.

Porte imponente, jeito serio e enigmático. Saga aproximava-se como um olhar felino. A camisa azul marinho que antes estava fechada, agora jazia com os primeiros botões abertos, a franja rebelde jogada de lado vez ou outra pelos seus próprios dedos, dando um ar de menino safado para o cavaleiro em contraste com os longos e volumosos cabelos de tom Royal, que por onde passava arrancava suspiros das garotas.

-Noite difícil? -ele perguntou encostando-se no alpendre ao lado da jovem, mas de costas para a paisagem, permanecendo encarando Aishi.

-Saga; Aishi falou, voltando-se pra o cavaleiro surpresa por vê-lo ali, mas ele apenas assentiu. –De certa forma sim; ela respondeu por fim, com um sorriso triste.

-Não gosto de te ver assim; ele falou aproximando-se da jovem e tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, colocando uma das mexas de cabelo dourado atrás da orelha, vendo-a ruborizar.

-Ahn! Eu...; Aishi começou, mas ele a interrompido, colocando um dos dedos sobre seus lábios, pedindo silencio.

-Você esta muito bonita essa noite; ele falou com um olhar intenso. –Não que em outros dias não esteja, mas hoje é diferente; ele falou fazendo uma pausa. –Sabe, são por vezes como essa que tenho até inveja do Afrodite; ele falou dando um meio sorriso.

-Porque? –ela perguntou confusa, porem temendo receber uma resposta que não fosse capaz de lidar com a situação depois.

-Por poder ficar aqui, pertinho de você; ele falou com um olhar sedutor, segurando a jovem pelo queixo e aproximando ambas as faces, enquanto o outro braço a enlaçava pela cintura.

-Saga; o nome saiu quase num sussurro, levou uma das mãos até o peito do cavaleiro tentando impedi-lo, porem poderia dizer-se que estava praticamente hipnotizada por aquele par de orbes verdes que lhe fitavam com tamanha intensidade que qualquer resistência era minada.

Um vento gelado fê-los se afastarem rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que flocos de neve caiam do céu de maneira furiosa. Aishi voltou-se para a entrada do terraço e não viu ninguém, intimamente sentindo um grande alivio. Saga ia dizer algo, quando foi interrompido por um Afrodite incrivelmente preocupado.

-Aishi querida, mil perdões por deixa-la sozinha; Afrodite falou parando ao lado da jovem com ambos os sobretudos nos braços. –Ah! Saga você por aqui? –ele perguntou com um sorriso descarado, para a cara frustrada do cavaleiro.

-É; ele respondeu seco, lançando um olhar envenenando para o cavaleiro.

-Imagina só, eu te deixo sozinha um pouco e olha você vai acabar se resfriando; Afrodite falou com ar indignado vendo que a jovem mantinha-se com os braços cruzados e a pele arrepiada de frio. Caminhou até Aishi colocando o sobretudo sobre os ombros dela. –Ahn! Saga até amanhã; ele disse puxando Aishi pelos ombros, que até então não esboçará reação alguma.

-Aonde você vai? –Saga perguntou vendo o pisciano puxar Aishi, não gostando nada-nada a situação.

-Pro santuário, já esta tarde pra Aishi ficar andando por ai com esse vento gelado; ele falou como se estivesse falando de uma criança.

-Se quiser posso acompanha-la? –ele perguntou com um olhar sugestivo.

-Não se incomode, até amanhã; Afrodite o cortou.

-Boa noite; Saga falou meio a contragosto.

-Boa noite; Afrodite e Aishi responderam juntos, porem a resposta da jovem saiu quase automaticamente.

Saga ficou observando os dois sumirem da sua vista, quando voltou-se pra um canto afastado do terraço.

-Até quando pretende ficar ai?

-Calma irmãozinho; Kanon falou sorrindo, saindo das sombras. –Mas cá pra nós você não desiste; ele completou sorrindo maroto.

-Não me enche; Saga falou emburrado, saindo de lá, ignorando completamente o irmão.

-"O situação complicada"; ele pensou. –"Só quero ver amanhã a reação do Kamus, é obvio que ele viu alguma coisa que não gostou"; ele concluiu balançando a cabeça. –"E o Saga quando invoca com algo é pior do que eu, não desiste até conseguir o que deseja, só espero que ele não acabe se machucando com isso depois"; ele pensou sério.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Afrodite e Aishi chegaram no santuário em completo silencio, até pararem em frente ao templo de Peixes.

-Tem mesmo certeza? –Afrodite perguntou pela milésima vez desde que começaram a conversar.

-Tenho sim, não precisa se incomodar; Aishi falou sorrindo mais calma. –Obrigada pelo jantar Afrodite, estava ótimo; ela completou.

-Não há o que agradecer, ele não foi tão cem por cento como eu queria; ele falou desanimado. –Queria te animar, não queria que você tivesse que agüentar mais um piti do Kamus; ele completou.

-Não se preocupe, um outro dia a gente repete a dose, quanto ao Kamus eu já tinha desistido de entendê-lo mesmo; ela falou dando de ombros desanimada.

-Mas...; Ela o cortou.

-Obrigada mesmo Afrodite, há muito tempo não me divertia como hoje, boa noite; ela falou afastando-se e tomando rumo do ultimo templo.

Afrodite ficou observando até a jovem sumir de sua vista, quando voltou-se pra entrar em seu templo.

-Pelo visto as coisas não saíram exatamente como o planejado? –alguém perguntou surgindo das sombras.

-Boa noite Shaka; Afrodite falou ao reconhecer o virginiano.

-Boa noite, mas você parece cansado; ele comentou.

-Vamos conversar sobre isso depois, não foi nada fácil ter que segurar o Kamus pra não transformar o Saga em ice barg ou congelar a Toca do Baco inteira; o pisciano falou cansado.

-Noite longa; Shaka falou com um meio sorriso.

-Sem fim, meu amigo, sem fim; ele falou andando quase se arrastando pra dentro da casa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Antes de chegar ao ultimo degrau ela já havia retirado as sandálias, sentia o chão gelado sob seus pés, chegava a ser até mesmo um frio reconfortante; ela pensou com um sorriso triste, nunca pensou que um dia de folga seria tão agitado;

Primeiro a repentina aparição de Kamus surtando novamente por causa dela, por Zeus o que tinha de errado com ela para ter tantos problemas, um atrás do outro; Aishi pensou cansada, olhou para a entrada principal do templo e a viu fechada. Engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se de Saga, tinha até medo de pensar o que poderia acontecer se aquele vento não os houvesse separado.

Aquela pequena peculiaridade da Troca estava lhe causando sérios problemas, sentir o mesmo que os cavaleiros enquanto se esta longe é uma coisa, mas interagir com eles relativamente perto era um grande perigo; ela concluiu sentindo a face queimar.

Olhou pra a entrada do templo novamente, estava fechado.

-"Droga, vou ter de dar a volta"; ela pensou, não iria acordar ninguém só para abrir a porta, iria dar a volta, subindo a escada lateral e indo até o terraço, de lá poderia descer até a outra entrada do templo que tinha ligação com a sala do Grande Mestre e que sempre ficava aberto.

Não agüentaria subir mais um degrau; ela pensou visivelmente cansada, já estava no meio do terraço, o resto era só descida; ela concluiu aliviada, olhou mais uma vez para o céu, soltando um longo e pesado suspiro.

-"Que noite"; ela pensou com um meio sorriso. –"Acho que vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco"; ela pensou, caminhando até um dos bancos de mármore do terraço que ficavam próximos ao alpendre. –"Essa subida me deixou com calor"; ela pensou, retirando o sobretudo e pendurando sobre o alpendre.

Aishi sentou-se em um deles, deixando as sandálias no chão e ficando semi-sentada sobre as próprias pernas evitando que a barra do vestido levantasse. Debruçou-se sobre a base do alpendre, descansando a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados. Tão imersa em pensamentos, que mal notou a aproximação de alguém, até ver uma sombra parar atrás de si, não faria o mínimo esforço para virar-se.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou seca.

-Conversar; Kamus respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela no banco.

-Sobre? –Aishi perguntou sem ao menos virar-se pra ele, fazendo Kamus recriminar-se mentalmente pela forma que a tratara, sabia que quando ela falava daquela forma é porque estava realmente irritada.

-Me desculpe, não devia ter falado com você daquela forma; ele falou, debruçando-se no alpendre, vendo abaixo de si apenas a escuridão da noite cobrindo a encosta rochosa. –E aquela garota, eu nem a conhecia; ele completou, passando a mão nervosamente sobre a franja.

-Não há porque se desculpar; Aishi respondeu com a voz tão fria quanto à dele em dias de treino. –E você não me deve satisfações, não é algo que me diga respeito; ela completou, porem seus olhos tinham um brilho triste, que a impedia de falar isso olhando para o cavaleiro.

-"De novo eu só faço as coisas errado"; ele pensou, sentindo uma estranha dor no coração, ao ouvir o tom de voz usado por ela.

Cada vez as coisas pareciam mais difíceis, se não fosse Afrodite teria feito uma grande besteira, alem de quase matar o Escorpião pelo que lhe aprontara, teria sérios problemas com Dionísio pra explicar porque a Toca do Baco agora era uma pista de patinação no gelo e porque no terraço existia uma estatua cujo recheio era o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ficara com ciúmes, mas admitir para os outros era um passo relativamente grande, sendo que aceitar isso já era difícil pra si mesmo.

–Vem; ele falou por fim se levantando.

-Onde? –Aishi perguntou confusa, ao vê-lo parar ao seu lado lhe estendendo a mão.

-Confia em mim; ele falou.

-Como quer que eu confie em você, se você não confia em mim? –ela perguntou abaixando a cabeça.

Kamus engoliu em seco, sabia que ela estava certa, isso tudo era tão difícil. Não saber lidar com o que sentia e não cabia a ele ter sempre controle da situação, mas era tão difícil aceitar. Balançou a cabeça, não era hora de dispersar os pensamentos; ele concluiu, ajoelhando-se à frente da jovem, tocando-lhe a face de leve com os longos e finos dedos, tão gelados; Aishi pensou.

–Para algumas perguntas a gente simplesmente não tem as respostas; Kamus falou erguendo-lhe a face, a ponto de ambas ficarem a milímetros de distancia. –Por favor, vem comigo; ele pediu, Aishi apenas assentiu, colocando sua mão, por sobre a dele, enquanto ele lhe ajudava a levantar-se.

Kamus a puxou com calma para o meio do terraço, Aishi estava confusa quanto ao que ele pretendia. Pararam um de frente para o outro, Kamus fitou longamente a jovem que ruborizou diante do olhar, o cavaleiro deu um passo à frente ficando bem próximo a ela.

Deixou que a mão que estava segurando a dela a puxasse para frente, não encontrando resistência. Com a cabeça baixa o cavaleiro parecia ponderar, mas desistira de lutar, deixaria pra pensar nisso outra hora; Kamus concluiu, voltando seu olhar para a jovem, enquanto segurava-lhe as duas mãos.

-Kamus; Aishi começou, porém ele a cortou.

-Dança comigo; ele pediu. Aishi engoliu em seco ao vê-lo tão perto que sua linha de raciocínio estava completamente abalada.

-Algumas coisas a gente simplesmente não explica, não é? –ela perguntou mais pra si do que para ele, dando um doce sorriso.

-É; ele respondeu também sorrindo, vendo a jovem aproximar-se dele e colocar uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, enquanto ele lhe enlaçava pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Logo o cosmo do cavaleiro acendeu-se parcialmente, uma doce melodia manifestou-se no terraço, era como uma leve vibração emitida pela kamui ali lacrada, a armadura parecia cantar. Não era um fenômeno tão inédito como antigamente então não chamaria tanta a atenção, ele pensara.

Lentamente começaram a mover-se, não havia mais pensamentos contraditórios ou duvidas desnecessárias. Estreitou o braço em torno da cintura da jovem, vendo-a repousar a cabeça sobre seu ombro e fechar os olhos.

Aquele cheiro de rosas parecia tomar conta de cada fibra do seu ser lhe deixando atordoado, abaixou a cabeça repousando-a sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem, sentindo um leve estremecimento por parte dela, quando a respiração quente chocou-se contra a pele desnuda. A mão da jovem que se apoiava em seu ombro subiu até sua nuca, lhe causando um arrepio, enquanto a outra soltava-se de sua mão, praticamente enlaçando-o pelo pescoço ainda de olhos fechados deixando-se levar pelo momento.

Kamus respirou fundo sentindo o coração disparar, só esperava que ela não percebesse isso, fechou os olhos, procurou acalmar-se.

_-Aishi; ele chamou, com a voz num sussurrou enrouquecido._

_-Uh; ela respondeu aconchegando-se mais entre os braços do cavaleiro, fazendo-lhe um leve carinho na nuca, quando o sentindo estreitar ainda mais os braços em volta de sua cintura, mantendo-os praticamente colados._

_-Você ficou linda assim; ele falou constrangido._

_-Acredito; ela falou num tom meio descrente quanto à veracidade da opinião dele._

_-Estou falando sério;_

_-Sei; Aishi respondeu respirando fundo, o cheiro refrescante de hortelã a estava deixando entorpecida, porém não pretendia afastar-se dali por nada._

_-É verdade, aposto minha armadura que você é mais bela que Afrodite; ele completou com uma voz sedutora, deixando que seus lábios roçassem a pele desnuda do pescoço, vendo-a arrepiar-se. Já perdera qualquer resquício de autocontrole, mandando pro espaço aquela vozinha irritante que lhe dizia que aquilo era errado._

_Pequenos beijos eram depositados na curva do pescoço, enquanto ele subia com os lábios até pararem na face da jovem que mantinha os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo aquele momento, podia ouvir a respiração descompassada dela, da mesma forma que provavelmente ela poderia sentir a sua._

_-Não sabe o quanto desejei fazer isso; ele murmurou, vendo os orbes da jovem abrirem-se com um brilho intenso, hipnotizante. _

_Com os lábios a milímetros de distancia dos dela num leve roçar, antes de toca-los com os seus num beijo impetuoso. Os orbes verdes enegrecidos fecharam-se aos poucos._

_Os dedos da amazona prenderam-se entre os fios esverdeados dos cabelos dele, trazendo-o mais para perto de si e de maneira ousada aprofundando aquele beijo, sorrindo satisfeita ao ouvi-lo soltar um baixo gemido entre seus lábios. Quando num movimento lento e sedutor, ambas as línguas se tocavam e acariciavam._

_As mãos do cavaleiro subiram pelas costas esquias de maneira firme e possessiva, como se por onde passassem deixasse uma trilha de fogo pelas costas, desprovida de tecido._

_Mal notaram quando já estavam encostados sobre um dos pilares do templo da estatua, beijando-se com grande intensidade, ambos os corpos colados, às respirações ofegantes, a adrenalina sendo bombeada para o coração de forma urgente deixando-os eufóricos, separaram-se momentaneamente para recuperar o fôlego._

-Parece que vai chover; Kamus a ouviu dizer, juraria que a voz estava ofegante, tanto quando a sua ao responder.

-O que? –Kamus perguntou piscando confuso, voltando-se pra a jovem que tinha a face afogueada.

-É, olhe o céu; Aishi falou, apontando o dedo para cima enquanto soltava-se dos braços do cavaleiro, ignorando o que acabara de sentir.

-Parece mesmo; Kamus respondeu voltando à realidade. –"O que foi aquilo?"; ele pensou confuso, nada daquilo fora real; ele concluiu balançando a cabeça imperceptivelmente, embora intimamente decepcionado.

-Ahn! Esta tarde. Acho melhor entrar; Aishi falou afastando-se sem conseguir encarar o cavaleiro, sabia muito bem o que ele sentira, e sentira isso na pele graças a Troca, precisava sair dali antes que perdesse o pouco que tinha da sua razão e autocontrole;

Aquela repentina explosão de sentimentos lhe deixava atordoada e impossibilitada de raciocinar com clareza. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia acontecer se não tivesse quebrado aquele contato, alias, mal sabia lidar com isso, desde que ocorrera a troca, ela apenas sentia alguns sentimentos de pouca intensidade como angustia, uma breve melancolia, um rápido momento de euforia e excitação, apenas passageiro, mas nada como agora que seus próprios pensamentos saíram da razão ao entrarem em sintonia com os do cavaleiro.

-Eu te acompanho; ele falou dando um passo à frente.

-N-não p-precisa, boa noite; ela falou sorrindo nervosamente, voltando-se rapidamente pra ele antes de desviar os olhos.

-Boa noite; Kamus respondeu acenando de leve, vendo-a afastar-se. –Aishi; ele chamou pouco depois dela dar-lhe as costas.

-O que? -ela falou voltando-se pra ele.

-O que você acha da vingança planejada pelo Edmond? –ele perguntou serio.

-Não sou a favor de vinganças Kamus, mas nesse caso é um mal necessário; ela falou voltando-se pra ele e mirando-lhe diretamente os orbes sem hesitar. –Mas achei interessante como ele foi capaz de se superar mesmo diante de uma situação que não estava preparado pra lidar antes, apesar de ter medo do novo ele não desistiu, aquela vingança, diga-se de passagem, foi apenas uma retaliação, uma troca justa, pelo que lhe foi privado não por uma providencia divina e sim pelas mãos sórdidas de algumas pessoas ambiciosas; ela falou fazendo uma pausa. – Enfrentando os próprios demônios ele chegou bem mais longe do que se tivesse vivido a vida inteira apenas como capitão de um navio, sem arriscar-se por águas desconhecidas, seguindo apenas o rumo das águas traçadas premeditadamente em um mapa; ela concluiu.

-Entendo; ele falou num murmúrio compreendendo o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras.

-Mas no final eu ainda prefiro o Homem da Mascara de Ferro; ela completou sorrindo. –Ah! Quase me esqueci, obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui hoje;

-Por nada; ele respondeu vagamente, lembrando-se do que ocorrera e ruborizando.

-Até amanhã; ela falou, indo até o banco que deixara as sandálias e o sobretudo, voltando-se pra a entrada do templo.

-"Se não nos escondemos atrás de mascaras visíveis, usamos então as que ninguém mais alem de nós mesmos podemos ver"; Kamus pensou, lembrando-se sobre o desfecho do drama Francês. –"Vai ser um longo final de semana"; ele pensou passando a mão nervosamente pela franja rebelde, para em seguida tomar o rumo de sua própria casa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aishi entrou rapidamente em seu quarto, deixando-se escorregar até o chão, encostada na porta.

-"Por Zeus, o que foi aquilo?"; ela se perguntou com o coração batendo em disparada. –"Foi tão real que se eu não saísse dali, aquilo poderia ter mesmo acontecido"; Aishi concluiu sentindo a face queimar. Levantou-se em seguida para jogar-se na cama. –"É, algumas coisas a gente simplesmente não explica"; ela concluiu com um meio sorriso, deixando-se entregar ao sono da mesma forma que chegara, deixaria pra preocupar-se com coisas relativamente desnecessárias no dia seguinte. Agora só queria dormir...

**#Fim#

* * *

**

Como vão meus caros amigos, mais uma garrafa de vinho se foi e a noite chega ao fim. É uma pena, vocês sabem o quanto aprecio a presença de vocês.

Essa foi uma noite agitada como puderam ver...

Por Zeus, como disse antes a Dama 9 conseguiu me surpreender quando me entregou o roteiro final e revisado dessa crônica e creio que a vocês também.

Realmente a mente humana é um labirinto infindável, cheio de corredores e segredos esculpidos em pedras frágeis e desgastadas que nem com o melhor dos tradutores tais segredos podem ser violados ou traduzidos.

Enfim, esse episódio foi bem interessante e que infelizmente não apareceu em "Troca Equivalente".

Ao longo dos séculos tive o prazer de deleitar-me com a leitura de varias obras das quais a de Alexandre Dumas sempre foram as minhas favoritas e creio que de Harmonia também, O Homem da Mascara de Ferro, dois geminianos separados no berço com destinos tão semelhantes quanto uma faca de dois gumes, completamente opostos e singulares.

É em momentos como esse que acredito ainda mais fielmente que ninguém é totalmente ruim ou completamente bom, acho que ambos dependem da forma que são alimentados, mas isso não vem ao caso. Deixemos a filosofia para Sócrates e Platão.

Bom, agora estou aqui para saber a opinião de vocês quanto ao desfecho dessa Crônica?

Porém devo ressaltar alguns pontos, vocês viram o desempenho de Saga esta noite, bem não podemos culpá-lo, um pobre garoto, indefeso e completamente disponível, com cara de menino carente a procura. Her! Melhor mudarmos de assunto, e quanto a Kamus, por Zeus esse menino sempre a me surpreender... Enfim, o que acharam da minha participação nessa crônica, apareci pouquinho, né?

Mas olha, eu dando voltas no assunto de novo...

Tenho algo importante a lhes dizer, a próxima Crônica já esta planejada e creio que vocês vão gostar de quem é o protagonista.

A única coisa que adianto é que ela se chamara **"Num Passo de Dança".**

Agora, só posso lhes desejar um bom fim de noite e de preferência andem pela sombra.

Ouvi dizer que alguns satiros meio suspeitos andam rondando a Toca, procurem não sair desacompanhados daqui (isso não foi uma sugestão descarada –desculpem se pareceu).

Juízo meus amigos e até a próxima...


End file.
